His Queen of Fire
by PrincesaDeFuego
Summary: My take on Zutara. Zuko asks for his forever-girl's hand in matrimony. Does he succeed? Of course he is rejected the first time, and the second, and the third. Will he ever get his girl? How far will he have to go to prove his devotion? Rated T for Toph.
1. The First Attempt

Well, here he was. Sitting across from Sir Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe, _in _the Southern Watertribe. _I feel like I'm sweating through my parka, _Zuko thought. _Deep breath, _"Hello, Sir Chief Hakoda. Thank you for taking the time to see me. I know you're busy." _SHIT! Shut up Zuko! That was a STUPID thing to say._ He fidgeted on his ice seat.

Sir Chief Hakoda smirked, "I know why you are here boy. So, spit it out."

"May I marry your daughter, Katara?"

"No."

That was when Firelord Zuko realized he was frozen to his seat by sweat.

**Posted 8/12/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	2. Sokka

Sokka, who had been listening in on the whole conversation, gaped at the fur they used for doors. He heard some struggling from within, booming laughter from his father, then a stream of colorful Firenation profanity coming from his favorite Firelord.

He peaked through the curtain to see an embarrassed firebender trying to steam himself off his seat and deliberately staring at the floor between his feet, anywhere but the hysterical perspective father-in-law. Giving up, Zuko yanked his parka loose, only to realize that he left a parka-fur-butt-print.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh along with his father.

Oh, poor Zuko.

**Posted 8/12/13**

******Reposted 11/20/13**


	3. Explanations

"What do you mean he said no?!" Katara yelled at her good-for-nothing-still-boyfriend.

"Exactly that. What more can I do? Ask again?" Zuko scowled and imitated her father's voice, "I don't care what I said before. Please, take my daughter as your wife. Now."

Katara nodded furiously, "Exactly. Now, go ask again."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"He'll laugh at me, again."

"Oh, please. It couldn't have been _that bad_." Katara encouraged.

Sokka who had been listening in at the door piped up, "Oh, yes it was." He poked his head in the room, "Zuko turn around."

Zuko panicked, "Katara, I can explain."

**Posted 8/12/13**

******Reposted 11/20/13**


	4. Advice

Somehow, Zuko found himself sitting outside Sir Chief Hakoda's hut. Butt frozen without much fur left to protect it. He didn't have the will to move, until Sokka sat down next to him.

"That's rough buddy."

Zuko growled.

"I sure hope you don't bite. Anyway, you should talk to Gran Gran. If anyone can get dad to agree to you and Katara, it's her."

Zuko paled, "No, no, and _hell_ no. She's scarier than Katara."

"Who's scary?" Gran Gran asked, magically appearing in front of them. Sokka yelped and Zuko ran.

"Smart boy." Gran Gran sneered at his furless backside.

**Posted 8/14/13**

******Reposted 11/20/13**


	5. Toph

WARNING TOPH (LANGUAGE)

"ZUKO! GET YOUR FURLESS ASS OVER HERE!"

Zuko stopped midstride, "Oh, not you too. It only happened a couple hours ago. How can you know already?"

"Small village. It also doesn't help that half of it saw your-"

"TOPH!"

"Sheeh, chill out. Heh heh. Have you talked to Gran Gran yet?"

Zuko took off again, this time away from the village.

"You know, you really shouldn't make me chase you down like that." Toph said as she tugged his sleeve.

"What am I going to do Toph?"

"Well, what does the Firenaton normally do for their wedding traditions?"

"Burn things?"

**Posted 8/15/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	6. Firenation Wedding

"Let be get this straight. You kidnap a woman in the middle of the night and run away with her? Wow, and you call the Water Tribes barbarians." Toph sighed. "I don't think Katara will go for it. For her, family is everything. She would _demand_ they be there." The little glimmer of hope Zuko had died, like a flicker of flame. Don't ask her how she knew; she was standing on ice (with shoes on!) for spirits sake.

"I know."

"If you won't talk to Gran-Gran, then try talking to Pops again. He likes fishing right?"

Zuko groaned.

Posted 8/16/13

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	7. Nice Try

Zuko poked his head around the corner, no one in sight. Good. He started to make his way to his ship, which was heading back to the Firenation today.

"You aren't going to leave without saying goodbye, are you?" Katara asked sweetly from somewhere to his right.

Zuko jumped at the sudden, but not unwelcome, sound of her voice, "Of course not." He held out his arms, she ran into his hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"It won't be for long, I promise." He leaned down to give her a _chaste_ kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye Zuko." Sir Chief Hakoda growled.

**Posted 8/19/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	8. Matters of the Heart

"Dad, you can't keep this up forever." I tried to reason.

"You're my little girl. I'll do everything I can to protect you. Always." Dad replied.

I sighed and wrapped him up in a hug, "I know. But I've already fought in the war. I think I can handle one _man_."

"He's barely _seventeen_."

"That's not _the point_."

"You're barely _sixteen_. This is your _first love_. I just want you to _be careful_." Dad sounded worried, "I'd hate seeing you hurt.".

"I can take care of myself, Dad."

"I know, but the matters of the heart and taking care of yourself are a lot different. That's why, when you go to the Firenation to 'visit' Zuko, I will be going with you."

"Who is going to watch the tribe?"

"… I'll figure it out."

**Posted 8/20/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	9. Heading Home

Zuko stared out over the ocean towards the last of the white icecaps disappearing in the horizon.

"She will be with us again soon dear nephew." Uncle said behind him.

Sigh, "Not soon enough. Uncle, I love her."

"Is that why she if visiting the Firenation, _again_?"

"I asked Sir Chief Hakoda for her hand in marriage." Zuko wistfully looked back at Uncle, who for some reason looked quite shocked. Sobering Zuko asked, "Is something wrong? What did I say?" Usually nothing broke Uncle's calm exterior.

"You proposed to her?"

"Yes, well, we talked about it. She loves me too."

**Posted 8/21/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	10. Leader of the Tribe Temporarily

Hakoda sat around the fire pit in his families hut, "I have an announcement to make. I'm going to joining Katara in the Firenation, when she goes. Therefore, I need to find another second of command." Bato, that sly fox-bat, fell in love with woman outside the poles. Then decided to relinquish his claim of second in command to marry her.

Gran-Gran perked up, "Oh, I just love _contests_."

"Now, _mother_. We are not going to have a repeat of last time. Right?" Hakoda scolded.

Gran-Gran grumbled, "No fun… stupid rules…"

Sokka looked worried, "Why's she acting crazy this time?"

**Posted 8/26/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	11. Differences

"That may be, but you are only seventeen, young by any nation's standards. I have agreed to fill in as advisor only until you turn _twenty-one_. Do not squander this time. Learn and live, but by Agni do not make rash decisions that will harm your nation in the future. Is she suitable to be the Firelady? Not just _your_ lady, but also the lady of _all your_ _people_?

"Have you even considered their culture might be different from that of the Northern Watertribe? Little is known of the southern customs."

Toph sighed, "Mushy is right. You have to be sure Sweetness is right for your country _and_ you."

"Toph, his code name was Mushi."

"I know." Toph shrugged.

Uncle grumbled something that sounded like, "Resent that... I've really slimmed… blind child…"

Zuko looked at the two of them in confusion (especially at Toph with her evil chuckling), "I know she's right for me, but how do I figure out if she's right for my country? I know she will be, but to put _your_ mind at ease, Uncle, lets prove she is. Toph, do you know anything about Southern Watertribe culture, specifically marriages?"

Toph flailed her arms around, "How should I know?"

"I thought with Sokka and all…"

"Ptf, that was so last week, literately."

Alright, my chapters no longer want to be contained to 100 words. Therefore, I declare a free-for-all on chapter length. Let the games begin!

**Posted 8/30/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	12. Contest Rules

Katara and Sokka looked at each other confused. "Gran-Gran, explain."

Hakoda interrupted, "Kids, don't think badly of your grandmother. She made it here form the North Pole, in the middle of a war with no friends or money, at the tender age of sixteen. She's more ruthless than you'd think; at least you guys had Aang and Appa when traveling the world."

"Who you callin' tender?" Gran-Gran grumbled, "The contest is a trial of endurance, whit, skill, and so on. to see who's the best person to lead the tribe once the chief has passed on to the spirit world. Not that your father would leave us anytime soon, but there always needs to be a second in command. Especially for the times when the chief must leave his tribe, _temporarily_ of course."

"What happened last time?" Katara asked.

Hakoda glared at Gran-Gran, "Your _grandmother_cheated. That's what. She threw a chunk of ice on the sparing field under a man's foot! He slipped, of course, and ended up with a concussion. Needless to say he was forced to pull out of the contest. She has never told me why she did it either."

"You have no proof that it was me." She stuck her nose up in the air in defiance, "You won anyway."

**Posted 8/31/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	13. SWT Heritage

"Bato, my dear friend." Bato felt the Esteemed Master Iroh place a hand on his shoulder, "Would you care to have a cup of calming tea with me?" _Oh, dear._

Zuko paced in the captain's quarters going over and over the list he had in his head about what he needed to look for in Katara to be Firelady. Damn, it was a long list.

"Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache." Toph complained from where she was sprawled out on the floor. Zuko sat in the chair at his desk and started writing his list. All the while he couldn't keep his legs from jumping up and down. Toph let out a strangled scream.

Bato looked across the rim of his steaming teacup at the Esteemed Master, "What did you want to talk to me about sir?"

Iroh sighed, "I have developed a sudden interest in the culture of the Southern Watertribe. I was hoping that one, such as yourself, might enjoy the company of an old man and share stories of your heritage. Hummm?" The Esteemed Master smiled widely and expectantly, even going so far as to scoot closet to the table in excitement.

"This is about Katara and Firelord Zuko isn't it?"

"As it just so happens…"

**Posted 8/31/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	14. Weapons Skill

Hakoda addressed the crowd of men standing around him, "There will be a series of challenges. The first will be a test with traditional weapons of our tribe. It will take place at high noon, by the black river." Hakoda looked at all the faces and noticed that Sokka was the youngest among them.

At the river some of the younger men began to get antsy. Hakoda noticed that Sokka was standing off on his own watching the commotion.

Everyone had their turn taking one throw with a boomerang at the targets (painted ice mounds). Hakoda had to give it to the man. Sokka was by far the best, took out twelve targets. Although, his method _was_ a little unconventional.

Sokka took a deep breath. He had to make his dad proud, "Aaaggghhhh!" He slipped on the ice, fell on his butt, boomerang flying out of his hands only to hit _twelve targets_?!

"We have a winner!" His father boomed.

**Posted 8/31/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	15. Lets See

_Lets see._Zuko tapped the quill against the side of his head. _I know that she is already strong, has courage to face obstacles in front of her, knows how to seek justice, honest, committed to me (which in turn means being Firelady), positive attitude, inspires people, passionate, focused, and supportive. What else could there be?_

"You forgot communication. That's a big one. She tends to just blow up and expect that everyone else will follow her. She _has_gotten a bit better at it though." Toph said from her position on the floor, "Yes, you were talking out loud."

Uncle burst in with a Bato in tow, "Nephew, I have wonderful news. I know how to fix the situation with Katara's family! Our dear friend Bato here has informed me that the dear Katara is not eligible to marry until two things happen. Well, according to Watertribe tradition. Umm… Bato maybe you should explain." Uncle Iroh shoved the unsuspecting tribesman into the center of the room and ran for it.

Bato looked bewilderedly at the retreating shape of the old master and shrugged. Turning to Zuko he said, "Technically Katara's already betrothed."

Oh, me, oh, my. Now we are getting to the good part. (Snicker)

**Posted 8/31/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	16. Positive Attitude

A few men congratulated Sokka with uncertainty. While one of the younger warriors, Asungaq, started throwing insults about intelligence. Hakoda could tell Sokka was bothered by the jabs, but tried not to let it bring him down.

Sokka shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable though he tried his best to hide it. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone. The thing was, he wasn't all too sure about himself. He occasionally had a few good ideas, but in general he was the meat and sarcasm guy. Also the Gaang needed someone to keep them alive and together, not just a mother (Katara).

How was he going to pull this off? There was way more experienced warriors in this challenge. There's no way he could win it. It was pure, dumb, luck that he won the first round and that was because dad decided to overlook his stupidity.

Maybe, he wasn't ready to fallow in his fathers' footsteps. Maybe, he didn't want to be chief. Maybe, he should pull out? If that was the case then, what did he want to do?

"The moron's been away from the ice so long he forgot how to walk on it. Why's he here anyway?" Asungaq taunted, "He should just go back to the Earth Kingdom where all those hussies are waiting for him."

_Oh, you don't get to call my ex names, ever. Jerks going down. _"Hey Asungaq!" The jerk turned to face him, "I'm busy right now, you know winning, so can I ignore you some other time?" _Oh, maybe that wasn't a good idea. He sure is mad though, HA!_

Hakoda listened to the sounds of the crowd as the laughed and asked if Asungaq wanted ice for his burn. He was proud of the way his son handled the situation. He even saw a new resolve under the anger. Now, to announce the next challenge, "You will be split into four groups, a leader will be elected in each group by your piers, and no voting for yourself." After dividing the men up randomly (for the most part) Hakoda watched as the leaders were picked.

"Here are four different colored fur-flags. The goal is to capture the other teams' flag. The first team to acquire all four flags wins. If your flag is captured, you're out. Pick your home base wisely. No weapons, no blood. Begin." He watched as the teams scattered across the ice.

_This is going to be a long game._

**Posted 8/31/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	17. Capture the Fur-flag

Sokka ran with his team across the ice, not slipping he might add. They found a defendable spot for their home base. Adlartok was their team leader.

From what Sokka knew, Adlartok was a strong warrior and leader, but not a _strategist_. Not that Sokka was a great one either, but he hoped to become a better one. "We need someone to guard our flag, any volunteers?" Sokka raised his hand. "Good, here's the flag. The team is counting on you."

Sokka nodded, accepting the flag. Each team had five people. Adlartok's strategy was to take two men with him and leave a defender halfway between Sokka and the hostile teams. La and Yue, Sokka hoped it worked.

It wasn't long until Sokka heard friendly but competitive banter up ahead, it sounded like Asungaq and his friends. Sokka plopped down on the snow, flag still between his hands. Sure enough Asungaq rounded the corner, Sokka started (fake) crying into the flag.

"Where's your flag, moron? Tell me now and I wont hurt you too bad." Asungaq threatened while trying to crack his knuckles through his mittens. It turned out quite comical, Sokka tried hard not to laugh. Instead he whined, "They left me here. They didn't want me on their team and told me to sit down before I hurt myself." He blew his nose in the flag and sniffed a bit, "I don't know where the flag is, they wouldn't tell me." He started crying loudly making Asungaq extreamly uncomfortable.

"La, you're such a baby. Grow up." He said as he stomped away.

_How stupid can you be to not notice a PURPLE flag in my hands? Honestly I don't think I can pull that off with anyone else._

Time ticked by, no one had returned with a flag and Sokka had to call for back up, twice. They were currently regrouping. Adlartok looked frustrated.

Sokka raised his hand.

"Yes, Sokka?"

"Ummm, well, I was wondering if maybe we could, aaahhh, change the strategy?"

"How so?"

"Have three to four men defending and one to two men going after flags?"

"Thieves?"

"Sometimes when numbers work against us we need to be sneaky?" All eyes were on him. These were his elders; he looked to them for the smart thing to do. They didn't look to him. It was, well, wrong.

"Why, not. Sokka, you're the thief. The rest of you men, stay here."

Sokka started rolling around in the snow. No one said a word; they stared or sadly shook their heads. Hakoda's son had finally cracked.

Sokka stood and his blue parka and pants were covered in snow, he almost blended in. Except for his face, which was red form the cold. One by one, the other men smiled. Sokka happily trotted out from their base to thieve some furry flags.

**Posted 9/8/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	18. Calm Down

"WHAT?!" Zuko yelled. The heat level in the room began to rise.

Toph yanked on one of his sleaves, "Calm down. It is just another thing you need to add to your to-do-list, kill the sorry sucker." She turned to Bato, "Speak peasant."

Bato was ready to flee (being the brave warrior he was), "Tradition says that children are paired up at birth. It was likely that Hakoda was going to tell Katara before her trip to the Firenation."

"Breathe, Sparky. BREATHE!" Toph shoved Zuko in his chair then bent some handy metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Toph sighed and banged her head against the wall a couple times, leaving dents. Large dents. "How can Zuko fix this? Meaning, how can he marry Katara instead of the twerp that she's 'paired' to now?"

"I would try talking to Gran-Gran, she's the elder of the family and tribe. If it can be annulled, she can do it."

"Thank you, come again and tell Sparky more when you are not in danger of being incinerated." Toph stomped on the floor causing Bato to be shot out into the hall like some of the many mini-not-rock like things that Toph likes to toss around. One more stomp and the door slammed shut.

"Sparky, I'm going to release you now. Don't kill the poor, defenseless, moron. Alright?"

In the chair Zuko was hyperventilating.

"Don't make me call Mushy and have him make you 'calming' tea."

No response. More hyperventilation.

"Um, Zuko?" Toph was starting to get scared, and it didn't help that the room was swelteringly hot now. She un-cuffed him, "Hey, we'll figure this out. Okay? Katara doesn't know about this. Remember? Calm down!"

She punched him with all her might on his arm. It seemed to do the trick because she heard a soft, "Ouch." Then the temperature started to drop back to normal, "I should have asked Katara before if her tribe had any traditions. Why am I so _stupid_?"

"Should I tell the captain to turn the ship around?"

"Yes, please."

Would it be too much of a bother to ask y'all to leave some feedback? I see y'all readin', but I don't see the reviews (or follows) reflecten' that.

Um... Please? Um... Reviews make me work faster? Um... virtual cookies?

**Posted 9/9/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	19. Fur-flag 1

Sokka snuck over to the first base, one guard. _Should_ be easy. The guard was scanning the horizon, looking for any signs of a threat. Just as he looked Sokka's way, Sokka did a face-plant in the snow. After a few seconds Sokka poked his head back up, then started to crawl forward.

Eventually Sokka was close enough to sprint up and steal the flag. "HA! Take that! Got yo' flag!" _Oh, no._

The rest of the team popped out of nowhere and rushed toward him. Sokka didn't waist one second. He ran. Like the wind. Like Aang when he needed to find a bathroom.

Alright, I know it's short but I have longer chapters coming up.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed and favorite-ed. Y'all are awesome!

Salute to all our troops out there and who have died serving. Y'all are amazing and I hope to join you in the honor of serving your country.

**Posted 9/11/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	20. Back at the SWT

"I hate you." Toph said as she once again stood in the snow shivering wearing her parka and shoes, "I really hate you, and Sugar Queen."

"Zuko, Toph! What are you doing back here?" Katara screamed as the ran up to them, "Where's Uncle?" She looked toward Zuko's ship, which was already leaving the harbor.

Zuko hugged her, "He has to get back to the Firenation for me."

"You're going to talk to dad again?!" Katara squealed.

"Actually, your grandmother."

Toph piped up, "Oi, am I chopped liver here? I'm cold. Take me to a fire or let me commandeer your firebender, now."

Katara chuckled, "Alright, lets go. And no, you can't have him. Zuko, why do you want to talk to Gran-Gran?"

"Um, I actually think your father should tell you."

That stopped her in her tracks, "What's going on? What don't I know? I don't need to be kept in the dark! YOU don't need to keep me in the dark. Zuko, I thought we were closer than this! How could you do this too me?!" She turned and ran to her family's hut.

"It must be Moon Time again." Toph observed.

**Posted 9/17/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	21. Fur-flag 2-3

Sokka made his way to the next base. He saw that they had two men guarding the flag, and another not far off. All of a sudden, there were men_everywhere_. Another team had ambushed. Sokka seized his chance and darted for the flag, everyone was so busy scuffling that he was able to snatch it. Then he noticed a returning warrior with an enemy flag (thankfully not his team's).

Calmly, Sokka walked up until he was shoulder to shoulder with his tribes-fellow and whistled low, "Well, that escalated quickly."

As he turned to look at Sokka, Sokka shoved a fist full of snow in his face and stole his flag. With the man hot on his heals, Sokka made it back to home base with both flags raised high above his head.

Needless to say Sokka was carried back to the village on the shoulders of his comrades. All four fur-flags waving proudly in Sokka's flailing fists.

**Posted 9/28/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	22. Finding Hakoda

Zuko and Toph heard some cheering form their right. To their surprise, Sokka was sitting on top of a group of men. "Are they finally kicking him out of the tribe?" Toph asked once Zuko explained what was going on.

"Bit harsh."

"Hey, still bitter here."

"Point taken. And no it doesn't look like it. Actually, it looks like they're praising him."

"What are you waiting on, Sparky? Let's go find out why."

Zuko lead them closer to the throng of adoring men, "Sokka! What's going on?"

Sokka actually looked quite uncomfortable with having a whole bunch of men touching his butt. Although, it could have just been the attention.

Or both, it could definitely be both.

"My team won the challenge!" He yelled back.

_What challenge?_ Zuko wondered.

Hakoda saw Firelord Zuko and Toph enjoying the antics of the men off to the side. "Firelord, Cupcake! What are you doing back here so soon?" He shot a pointed glare at Zuko.

"Don't push your luck _Pops_. Just wait till I find some beautiful earth." Toph threatened.

"Um, actually I was hoping to talk to Mrs. Kanna, er, Gran-Gran." Zuko mumbled.

_Watch the child like a polar-bear-dog. Have him followed at all times. Katara too, for that matter._ Hakoda thought. _I don't know what he's up to, but I_will_ find out._

_Sure he saved the world. Sure he did it with my daughter… _with_ friends… all the time… never alone… ever. Not even once._

_Where's Katara?_

**Posted 11/10/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	23. Speaking of Moontimes

Toph sat on her bed at _The Gran-Gran Household of Freezing Misery_. It was pure, unadulterated, Hell. What was she going to do? She was down to her last pair of underwear. This was _so_ not good.

*Sigh*

She had to go something before someone (freaking Sugar Queen) noticed. With a new resolve at the idea of Katara snooping though her stuff, Toph walked over to the door and screamed, "ZUKO!"

Predictable, with in five seconds she heard him running up to her.

"Agni, Toph. Are you okay? Where are you hurt? What's going on?" She quickly jerked him in the room.

"Where's Katara?"

"With her dad."

"Good. I need you to get some things for me. But she can't know they're for me. Got it?"

"Okay." Came his tentative reply.

"Zuko, you have to understand. Your _honor_ is at steak here. You cannot fail. You do and you die. Am I making myself clear?" Toph thought she was (and she normally does). Although, it doesn't hurt to check.

"Yes, chief." Zuko was hooked. His honor was mentioned.

Hee hee hee, Zuko and his honor.

"I need _Moon Time_ equipment. Do not dally soldier, or I will have you on wash duty for the duration of the stay." Toph could have sworn she heard his blood rush out of his face. "Move, soldier."

Zuko left in a hurry, now all she had to do was wait and hope Katara wouldn't come and find her.

Sorry if Toph is a little OOC, but she's PMSing. And as a girl I know that I totally get OOC when I'm PMSing.

And sorry for all the sporadic updates.

**Posted 11/10/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	24. (SadFace)

Hakoda looked out across the ice, towards the setting sun. He sighed, "Katara I'm so sorry."

"How could you, dad? I was a _baby_!" Katara screamed at him.

Hakoda winced. He knew now that it was foolish to try and force tradition onto Katara, but what choice did he have? He grew up following tradition. His mother had too until she had to leave their sister tribe, to this day he still didn't know why.

Kya had agreed to the arrangement at the time, but everything had changed after that awful day and this had just never been at the forefront of his mind.

"I know you like Zuko. Believe me, I know. We are going to figure this out. I won't force you into an unhappy marriage."

"How?"

"I'll talk to his mother. She's a decent person."

No response. She just kept glaring at him. La, she looked _so much_ like her mother. _Kya, please give me strength and courage. Help our daughter through this tough time._Hakoda prayed as he looked out toward the rising moon.

"What's his name?"

"Akhult. Son of Amorak and Anaaya."

"Oh."

"Do you know him? I know it has been hard to learn everybody's names and faces sense all the men have returned."

"Yes, I know him… He seems decent enough. I'm sure he'll understand."

Hakoda nodded. He personally thought that Akhult was a remarkable young man. Strong, smart, a good warrior, honest, humble.

Damn, Hakoda _really liked_ the boy and wanted Katara to settle down with him, and to stay in the tribe. He wanted to watch his grandbabies grow up at his feet. He didn't want his little girl to leave her home only to adopt a whole new people.

**Posted 11/10/13**

**Reposted 11/20/13**


	25. Moon Time Supplies

Zuko stood outside the door to Mr. Pakku and Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran's room. There was a bunch of loud arguing coming from inside. He knew he wasn't _supposed_ to hear anything, but they were _so _loud.

"Get your wrinkly ass out of my room!" Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran bellowed. _For an old lady she has a pair of lungs. _

"It's my room too. Why don't you—" Mr. Pakku argued.

"Don't you dare use that vulgar language in my presence! Leave, shoo!"

Mr. Pakku yanked the door open to find a startled Zuko, "Do your self a favor, boy, and don't ever get married. Women are nothing but trouble."

Zuko was not sure how to reply to that, well, because that was his whole reason for being in the South Pole to begin with.

Apparently married life was not suiting Mr. Pakku.

Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran screeched, "You ungrateful old man. You were the one who wanted this!"

"I wanted to make an honest woman out of you! How do I even know the kid is mine? You probably slept your way across the Earth Kingdom to get here!"

"Bah! Have you seen that boy lately? Always, so serious. Always, so uptight. And if that doesn't prove it to you, then he's the spitting image of you when you were that age."

Mr. Pakku huffed, then cracked a sly smile at her. "I love it when you get all riled up like this."

Panic. Pure panic was on Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran's face. She quickly grabbed hold of Zuko, pulled him in the room, and slammed the door on Mr. Pakku. _Poor guy. _

She stayed there, back against the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, _Firelord_?"

"Um… I need… _supplies_?"

Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran raised one eyebrow.

"Moon Time supplies. For a friend. Oh Agni, this is embarrassing."

"Ah, young Toph has finally blossomed."

"How—"

"She's the only girl you could ask for, dumb ass." Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran shook her head at his stupidity while Zuko hung his head in mortification. He should have known better.

Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran bustled about her room from one side to the other muttering under her breath. Zuko assumed that whatever she was saying it was not polite.

Finnaly she seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for because she threw something at his face. It was a whole bunch of cotton cloths tied together.

"Go take that to Toph and come back down to the kitchen. I have something for you."

**Posted 11/28/13**


	26. Jealousy

Katara and her father walked back to the house in silence. Katara brooded on what she would say to Akhult when she talked to him. Lost in her thoughts, Katara almost ran into her dad as he stopped in the doorway. Peering around him, Katara saw the most peculiar sight of her life, and she had seen a lot.

Gran-Gran was dragging Zuko around behind her as she cooked dinner while Pakku watched scowling. "Zuko dear, would you please bring the sea prunes here? Oh, thank you. You're such a big help. Yes you are, yes you are." She cooed.

"Mrs. Kanna Gran-Gran, I'm _seventeen_ and _Firelord_, I find that tone quite offensive."

"Do you want to get on my good side?"

"Yes 'mam."

"Then shut up and hand me those prunes."

Sighing, he handed her the prunes. "Yes. 'mam."

Katara squealed and ran to her beloved, "Zuko!"

"Katara!" He greeted her just as happily. _Help me._ He mouthed causing her to giggle.

Pakku, tired of sitting on the sidelines, decided to pipe up, "This young man is trying to butter up Kanna so she will like him."

"At least he tried to help to me. _I_ feel like a man should be able cook a few meals for his wife. Especially him," She gestured to Zuko, "because he would be taking Katara away from her home and she will miss her native foods. He should learn how to cook them for her.

"Wish you would care enough to learn how to cook my favorite dish. Zuko on the other hand, is trying." She grumbled.

"You're already in the kitchen cooking when it is time for dinner. I never _have_ a chance to cook for you."

"Artic-bull, I'm calling artic-bull. If I left the cooking to you, we would all starve."

Hakoda, Zuko, and Katara watched as the argument unfolded before their eyes. Gran-Gran and Pakku had only been married for a short time, but they seemed to have had enough of it to build up quite a bit of hostilities.

Quietly the three of them tried to sneak out. "Hakoda, please invite Akhult and his mother to dinner tonight. It's time we talked to that poor boy." Gran-Gran said in a deadly sweet voice.

Outside, Hakoda left to extend the ordered invitation while Katara and Zuko finally had a chance to catch up.

"Who's Akhult?" Zuko asked.

"He's the guy I was supposed to marry."

Casually Zuko asked, "Where does he live?"

Katara laughed and gave him a gentle push, "Zuko, don't be that way."

"Tell me about him at least, please."

Katara sighed, "He lost his father to the war. He fought too, although he was too young in the beginning. He is closer to your age than to mine. And seems to be a decent person. That is the extent of my knowledge."

**Posted 11/30/13**


	27. Oh my

Hakoda sat across from young Akhult and his mother at the dinner table. The young Firelord was not happy that he was sent to Bato's old house with his dinner in a doggie bag, but agreed it was not proper for him to stay. After all, Cupcake had promised to come over later and give him a play by play of the happenings. Dinner had gone smoothly, everyone was friendly, even Katara wasn't showing hostilities.

Pakku was the only one who had voiced anything and it was negative, it was because the boy wasn't a bender.

Gran-Gran coughed to get everybody's attention, "I think we have something to discuss. Do you Mrs. Anaaya remember the marital promise made many years ago between Hakoda and Amorak?" She nodded. "Have you spoken to Akhult about it and does he wish to honor this agreement?"

"He does."

"Katara has just recently discovered this knowledge and is still quite… distraught. She has traveled for quite some time now, and was still a child when she left with the Avatar. Most of the tribe's traditions have become unfamiliar or were unknown to her. We ask that you to renounce this claim of marriage on her behalf."

Anaaya glanced to Akhult as if to say, _it's your decision. _

Akhult was silent for a moment before asking, "If it would be alright, could I please talk to Katara about this before final decisions are made?"

Hakoda stayed in his seat, but everyone else quietly left to give them privacy. Even if Hakoda trusted this boy, he was not about to leave the boy alone with _his_ baby girl.

"Katara, I would like to it hear from you. Why Gran-Gran is asking this." He said.

She was clearly uncomfortable, "Um… I didn't know about this tradition, or the… arrangement."

Akhult was silent for a moment, "You found someone on your travels then?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. It would be wrong to continue if I couldn't give you my heart. Please try to understand."

"Could you at least give this a chance before you make any final decisions?"

Confused and skeptical Katara asked, "Why should I?"

_Cautious. THAT'S MY GIRL! _Hakoda thought proudly.

"During the war, I didn't know if the next day I would wake up and it would be my last. I have known about this arrangement, as you call it, since I was a little boy. I spent the majority of my time protecting the tribe thinking of you, and fighting for our future, it gave me _hope_. Hope that we could live it out in peace. I would like a chance to prove my worth. Not as a warrior, but as a husband you might come to love and respect."

"Why didn't you approach sooner? The war has been over for quite awhile now."

"I didn't know if you knew. I didn't want to scare you off before I got a chance to get to know you better."

Katara shot a glare at her father, "Well, you were right. I was unaware of this."

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. Now that you do know, I will give you all the time you need to think about it." Akhult stood and gave a respectful nod to Katara and Hakoda before turning to leave the room.

"Wait." Katara said, "I will give this _one_ chance. You must know though, I have an extremely aggressive Firelord vying for my hand as well."

The boy left and Hakoda saw Katara's shoulders sag with the weight of the situation.

**Posted 12/14/13**


	28. Shock is well, shocking

Toph elbowed Gran-Gran who was stepping on her foot. "Oophf."

They were both trying to listen at the door and figure out what was happening on the other side.

"What'd she say?" Sokka asked from somewhere to her right.

"SHUHHHHHH!" Toph and Gran-Gran scolded at the same time.

"Wait. I will give this _one_ chance. You must know though, I have an extremely aggressive Firelord vying for my hand as well."

"NO! Gran-Gran gasped and looked down at Toph who wore the same expression of complete shock.

"Someone put him out of his misery." Pakku grumbled as he gestured to an overexcited Sokka who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"She said yes." Toph couldn't believe it. "She's giving him a chance."

"What?! No way! You must have heard wrong." Sokka objected.

Gran-Gran shook her head as she stepped away from the door, "I thought… But then…. Why… he's…. Oh, I think my brain just broke."

"Sparky's going to be devastated." Toph sniffed.

"Toph, are you crying?"

"NO! The Great Bie Fong does not leak _water_ from the cavities of her face like a sighted mortal!" She spat.

"Well, to the _sighted mortal_ it looks like you do."

Toph punched Sokka in the stomach and ran to where she though the door was. She missed it by a foot running smack dab into the wall, which was better than usual.

Just then Katara, Pops, and the weird dude exited the room. Toph turned to look at the despicable people, "None of you deserve to know the person who calls herself the Great Bie Fong, aka the Blind Bandit, aka the GREATEST EARTHBENDER OF ALL TIME! When she finds her precious earth she will pummel all you dunderheads from here to Ba Sing Se!"

Toph ran out into the snow in the direction she thought Zuko was staying. She ran into something, again. With nothing to brace herself with she flailed around wildly smacking something soft and smushy in the process.

"Ouch!" She heard Zuko say before he caught her. "What's going on?"

"Sweetness is being a _dunderhead_."

"Toph, be nice. You always think she is being a… that." Zuko set her back on her feet.

"This time I mean it." Toph reached out for his hand.

"You always mean it." Zuko took her hand and lead her inside.

"I can't take it any more, Sparky." Toph screamed.

"Toph, just calm down."

There was a knock on the door then Toph hear someone come inside, "Zuko, we need to talk." Katara said.

**Sorry guys for all the long breaks. I don't come by inspiration or time easily. But that's really no excuse so I give thanks to all those people who have supported my writing. Y'all are amazin'!**

**Posted 12/20/13**


	29. A Mistake

"Katara, come in. What is going on? Why is Toph crying?"

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

Katara pushed her way through the door with Sir Chief Hakoda right behind her.

Zuko quickly straightened and gave them a respectful bow, "Sir Chief Hakoda!"

"Straighten up, Firelord." Sir Chief Hakoda ordered.

Zuko stood at attention ready for anything.

Still looking at Zuko, "Dad, can we have a moment?" Katara asked.

"Not alone." Sir Chief Hakoda crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"He mentioned _hope_." Toph spit out between sobs.

Confused, Zuko looked at Toph and back to Katara, "What is she talking about? Katara, what's wrong?" He noticed tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Akhult."

"What about him?" Zuko was officially worried and furious at whoever was making his forever-girl cry. "What did Toph mean about _hope_?"

"He won't break off the arrangement!" Katara shouted.

"Liar!" Toph shouted.

Sir Chief Hakoda stuck his head outside, while Toph spewed profanities. Next thing Zuko knew, Sokka came inside tried to pick Toph up bridal style.

"What are you doing to me?!" Toph screamed while trying to kick Sokka away. "Abuse! Abuse! Unhand me!"

"Toph, stop. Please!" Sokka threw Toph over his shoulder and took her outside still screaming.

Hakoda closed the door after them. "Katara, the truth."

She looked at Zuko's feet, refusing to meet his eye, "I gave him a chance."

"A chance to what?"

"War is miserable, and-"

"Katara, a chance to _what_?!"

"To court me! Alright, he told me that the reason why he kept fighting was because he wanted to make a better future for us. He lost his _father_ out there! The _only_ thing that kept him going was the thought of me. How could I turn my back on that? The thought of me gave him _hope_. I didn't know what to do!"

Zuko was in shock; she was going to let this Akhult court her? Furious was an understatement, "Just because someone says 'hope'does not mean that you should sacrifice everything to make them happy! Katara, what are you thinking? I thought… Never mind what I thought, because it obviously doesn't matter!"

Her head snapped up and she finally looked him in the eye, "It does matter! You matter! Please, Zuko. Try to understand."

"What is there to understand?" Zuko started pacing, "You're incredible. You... Did I ever mean anything to you?"

"Of course you did—do! What was I supposed to do, Zuko?

"I was supposed to stay in the tribe, here. Sokka almost left and I would have been the only thing left here for Dad and Gran-Gran. Sokka still might leave. He has so much going for him. He's an inventor and _so smart_! He has every right to follow his dreams!

"Also, Dad's practically shoving the guy on me. He wants me to stay here. How can I deny my father's wishes?"

"Katara," Sir Chief Hakoda reached toward his daughter.

She took a few steps away from him, towards Zuko, "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me. This is between Zuko and me. I didn't even want you here for this." She turned back to Zuko, "I'm sorry, Zuko. I never wanted to do this or put you though this. I let my sense of duty to my family cloud my duty to my heart. My duty to you."

Zuko shook his head, "Katara, this isn't right! I can't come between you and your family. You have to work this out with them first. Akhult too. Obviously, you weren't talking effectively with your dad. How do I expect you to be able to be truthful with me if you can't even be truthful with your own father?"

"You're one to talk!"

"My father _hates_ me! I know that already. Yours loves you. Don't screw that up!" He added in a whisper, "It's precious."

Katara wiped the tears from her face and reached for him, "Zuko, please. I love you."

"I love you too, Katara." Zuko pulled her close, hugging her tightly, "But I can't do this anymore." Katara backed away, shocked, "I can't think only of myself, I have to think of my country as well. They need someone who has their best interests at heart.

"I have to get out of here."

Sir Chief Hakoda moved away from the door letting Zuko though out into the dark and cold night.

**A little Mulan reference there. Hehehe. So sorry for the long wait and no updates. My life exploded over the break, again. But hey, now I have started my pilots training. **

**Happy new years!**

**Posted 12/31/13**


	30. Confessions of a teenage Watertribesmen

Sokka threw Toph in a pile of snow next to the hut, "Toph, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. You have a problem. Get away from me." Toph sat up snowflakes covering her entire head. She really was beautiful.

"Talk to me. Toph, I'm begging you."

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, "I have nothing to say to you. I'm still mad."

"Why are you mad. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

"I want my attorney present."

"Sorry Bei Fong, but we're short on those down here." Toph smiled slightly, "See, that's all the encouragement I needed." He sat down next to her.

"You chose her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I didn't choose her."

"Yes you did. Back on Whale Tale Island."

"What are you talking bout?"

"Before the war ended. The night before Zuko and Katara went to see Yan Rha. You choose Suki or she chose you, either way it doesn't matter. After the war ended you went to visit with her on Kyoshi while _I_ came _here_ to see _you_… and Katara."

"I didn't know. Toph, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologize. You're not sorry."

"I _am_ sorry if something that I did hurt you! After the war, I thought Suki and I were going to be together forever."

"Rub it in why don't you…" Toph grumbled.

Scowling at the back of Toph's head he continued, "The night I got to Kyoshi, she was all confused and didn't know what was going to happen to us. She didn't even know if she could be with me anymore. She was going to the Firenation with some of the girls to be private bodyguards for Zuko. Needless to say, she wanted to break up. And if I was honest, I went to break up with her too."

"What?"

"You heard me." Sokka smiled and nudged her, "We hardly wrote each other and we were so busy trying to clean up the world after the war that we sort of forgot each other, we also had nothing in common anymore. I blame myself for it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sokka knocked some of the snow off of her hair, "Because, I didn't think you cared before, but now I do. And now you know."

"If you think I am going to take Suki's leftovers then you're crazy!"

"No, it's not that. It's just, if… You know what, forget it. I'm not offering anything, but now you know the truth."

Zuko stormed out of the hut, fire streaming in his wake.

**Happy New Years!**

**Posted 1/1/14**


	31. Blowing off steam

Zuko shot fireballs at the side of a block of ice. _How could she do this to me? _

*Punch* Fire shot out of his fist melting a layer of ice.

_Was it something I did? Did I make her mad? _He lowered his fist. Slowly he forced himself to unclench his hands. His reflection stared back at him from the ice mirror he had created.

_Am I not good enough? _*Kick* The improvised mirror shattered. _Is it the whole Fire Lord thing? Is it the scar? Is it my personality?_

*GASP* _Is it my hair? Did she like it better when it was in a ponytail? _

_Maybe, was this Akhult forcing this marriage on her? Was he threatening Katara? _Zuko was mad… again.

_Hakoda was there. He wouldn't have gotten away with threats._

_Maybe he just needed to talk to the guy and figure out what was really going on. _Zuko threw a reverse dragon kick; fire whipped around him and sliced the ice in half.

_Would this Akhult tell him the truth? Or would he be a scumbag? Maybe he just said all that and didn't really loose his father. _The ice fell, making a thud in the snow.

_No, Sir Chief Hakoda served with him. He's telling the truth there. _

Zuko stayed out in the cold and snow mostly staring out at the stars, sometimes firebending when a thought made him _really_ angry. Eventually Sokka decided to approach.

"How you holding up?" He stood next to Zuko, although he stared at the moon instead.

"To be honest, not too good. I'm tired. I don't know what I'm doing, or what your sister's thinking." Sokka sat down and motioned for Zuko to follow suit.

"Don't take this the wrong way, because I love and protect my sister from all men, but for some reason she thinks this guy is asking for her help. She can't turn her back on anyone. Especially if she thinks they need it."

"I know." Zuko placed his head in his hands, "That's what makes her who she is. She's one of the reasons I'm not Fatherlord's puppet right now. She was the first person, other than Uncle, to know who I was and what I stood for, but still try and help me because I was broken and alone."

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"More than life its self."

Puzzled Sokka asked, "What about your country?"

"I have my people and economy to rebuild. Their honor is at stake. I have sworn to protect and serve them sense I was two. I will never be able, nor do I want to leave them."

Sokka glared at the moon, "Yue, why am I encouraging this?" Then directed his glare toward the poor, confused, young man, "Do you really think you have lost her? She wants to help the guy get over whatever he's going through and then she's _done_."

Zuko shook his head, "She won't come back. She started the same way with me. Well, not exactly the same. She's going to stay with this guy because he will never be fully healed. He will always depend on her to keep his head above water."

"How do you know?" No reply, "You know, you're right. She is never coming back. Because she never left you in the first place."

"Maybe."

Sokka picked himself up off the ground and offered Zuko a hand, "Come on, you need a drink. We'll pick Toph up on the way."

**Sorry guys, school started back up and flying lessons are getting in the way. Thank you everyone for following and reading and reviewing. You are amazing and the reason I still write. The more notifications I get, the more incentive I have to think of another chapter. **

**Love you all! Have a wonderful semester.**

**Posted 1/11/14**


	32. Drunken Secrets

Sokka sat at the table with Toph and Zuko pouring each of them a shot. The dying embers of the fire cast a comforting glow around the room. They each picked up their shots. Sokka raised his to toast, "To love, may if find all of us someday and may it be all it's cracked up to be."

After drinking, Zuko gave a small cough while Toph hacked up her lungs, "What the hell is this?" She asked.

"Moonshine. My people say that it is infused with the moonbeams of a full moon and that's what makes it so chill and smooth, even in the hottest weather."

"Mmm." Zuko motioned for another, so Sokka obliged them all.

They lifted their glasses once again, but this time Toph gave the toast, "To the bastards who kick us when we're down _while_ having our moon times." She shot a straggly pointed glare at Sokka despite her blindness. This time she was first to knock hers back. "Another."

"Okay."

"To not drowning is self loathing." Zuko toasted.

Sokka shook his head, "Zuko, you have nothing to _loathe_. I hope you know that." He received only a grunt in reply.

There was a calm quietness that settled over the group as they each brooded on their respective problems.

Naturally, it didn't last long with Sokka, "Can I tell you guys a secret?"

"Why not?" Toph waved her hand nearly smacking him in the face with her drunken clumsiness.

"I really like to cook. In fact I love cooking. Maybe it's Gran-Grans mentality that men need to be able to cook or something. Also, I _really_ don't want to be chief. Like, at all. I never did. I just wanted to look after my sister and grandmother, next thing I knew I was the oldest boy here.

"I want to travel. I want to go to one of these universities. I've seen so much on our travels and I don't think I'm ready to stop learning yet."

Zuko snorted, "I figured you liked to cook considering you hovered over Katara while she was cooking. And I don't blame you about the chief thing; it's a ton of responsibility. I wouldn't force it on anyone."

"You are my personal chef from now on Snoozles." Toph let out drunken laugh.

Sokka smiled widely, "Alright then, you tell us something, Toph."

"I want another shot first… That's better. I'm an open book. I have no secrets. Zuko, on the other hand, has plenty to share."

"She's just trying to avoid her turn!" Zuko protested.

"Fine, untwist you panties, I'll tell you all something that will scar you little brains for a few lifetimes." She threatened.

"NO." Sokka pleaded jokingly, "I'm too young to die, please. Zuko, you go instead." Zuko crossed his arms grumpily, "Come on, you know you want to." Sokka enticed.

"I fear…" Zuko hesitated for one second before he let the floodgates release, "that I won't be able to keep the Firenation from going into civil war. People aren't taking kindly to my rule. They're starting to say that I let the other nations walk all over us. How can I rule my people without turning into Ozai? How do I be strong without becoming a dictator?

"My returning soldiers have returned to their nation to find no work for them. If they take over the jobs that the women have taken over then the women who lost their husbands have nothing to do. Also, there isn't enough jobs to go around anyway. I don't want to singlehandedly launch my nation into famine."

"Wow, that's rough buddy." Sokka sighed.

"Is that your response to everything now? I said that one time! ONE TIME!"

Toph cackled, "You two lovebirds squabble over the weirdest things. I really am sorry about your probs, Zuko. Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe truthbend some rats out of office?"

"That would be helpful, but somehow I have to figure something out. I can't have you around forever. Not that I wouldn't love to have you stay with me." He added that last part quickly.

"I know you would. I'm made of awesome. You know, something I could do though is to train some truthbenders to add to your imperial guards."

"That would be amazing, Toph. While you are at it, you could start a metalbending school too!" Sokka gushed.

Toph slammed her glass on the table, "Zuko, I officially place a formal request for land to make a school! A school to make other people a quarter as awesome as I am."

"Why do you want a school in the Firenation? Wouldn't it be better in the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked.

"No, only people serious enough about it would leave their home and come to a new country. Also, if they come to the Firenation then they are proving that they have no prejudice."

"Have you already thought about this?"

"Yup!"

They continued to talk drunkenly for a few more hours about many subjects late into the night. Eventually Toph fell asleep and Zuko carried her to her room before returning to his own.

**I got so man reviews and follows (7 total) after last chapter that I spit out this one out of happiness. Thank you everyone! 3**

**Posted 1/12/14**


	33. Reconnaissance

Katara was walking along toward the healing hut when Akhult suddenly appeared by her shoulder, "Hello, dear Katara. How are you this fine morning?" He asked.

"… Fine. What can I do for you, Akhult?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's really what I can do for you."

"I don't have anything that I need done, but thank you. Good bye." Katara awkwardly side shuffled into the tent and away from her wooer.

Katara was practicing her water bending in the training arena when a familiar voice was heard off to the side, "Up for a little combat practice?"

"Um, Akhult, I was actually hoping to master some movements… alone."

"Is it okay if I watch the master at work then?" He asked with large polar-pup-eyes.

"I guess…" She turned back to her forms only to be interrupted in the middle of an extremely complicated one with a "THATS AMAZING!" not a minute later. The gallons of water that she was trying to manipulate splashed to the ground and froze when she clenched her fists. She noticed with slight annoyance that the water froze in a beautiful bowl with splashes around the rim. The droplets that had broken off were even suspended in the air.

Katara was talking in the kitchen with Gran-Gran when her father came in wishing them all a good morning. "What do you think about Akhult?" He asked.

She glared at her father, but didn't really know what to say so she let it all out, "Well I don't really know what to think. First he was all sweet and asking me if he could do anything to me then he was watching me train yesterday. It's not like he did anything wrong, but it is starting be a tinsie bit unnerving."

Hakoda made no reaction other than to turn to Toph and ask, "Do you feel like a little reconnaissance, Cupcake?"

She cracked her knuckles, "Girl, you know it!" **(said with typical ghetto accent) **

Katara blushed and tried to calm her crazy family down, "Guys, don't go nuts. Please don't embarrass me. Realllyyyy, don't do this."

Sokka gasped and cradled her head against his chest gently stroking her hair, "Shhhh, Katara we **must** do this for you."

"I agree with your brother." Hakoda nodded, "I may have fought in the war with him, but I don't know everything that goes through his pretty little head."

"Aww. Thanks, guys. I didn't know you were talking about me." Zuko said as he pushed past the door.

"They weren't talking about you, Sparky." Toph laughed.

He smiled shyly, "I know. So, what are you guys up to?"

"We're doing some reconnaissance on that new guy. PS you're smirking again."

His smirk widened, "I can't wait to start."

Zuko was busy doing his supper sneaky badass thing and Sokka was working on something spectacular or something like that. So, that left Toph to her own devices, which was just how she liked it and how Hakoda didn't. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Want to go sneaking around?"

"YES! Thank the gods, something to do." They managed to sneak past Gran Gran who was taking a nap on the couch.

"So, where can we find this guy?" Hakoda mused.

Turned out Akhult already had a spy on his tail, Zuko. Hakoda had to hand it to the guy, he was quick and sneaky. "If Zuko is watching Akhult then we can watch Zuko." He planned.

"Why? I thought you liked the Zuko." Toph questioned.

"I do, but I still don't know what his exact intentions are towards my daughter." They had gotten close enough that they needed to whisper.

"Really? Or is it the fact that she chose someone without your approval first? Or maybe it could be that you don't want her to leave the South Pole and never see her again? Or maybe it's the fact that she will be a queen of a foreign nation that is at civil war with itself? Humm? Oh, I know! It is the fact that her favorite color is blue and his is red." Toph _apparently_ refused to whisper.

"SHHH!"

"Geezzz, lighten up Zuko would have heard our whole conversation anyway, because he has ears as good as mine."

Hakoda glanced back to Zuko who briefly took his eyes off Akhult to glance at them. Hakoda grumbled and stomped up to Zuko with Toph in tow. "What is the 'little stalker' doing now?" Akhult was just lying in the snow outside of his family's hut.

"Nothing. He hasn't done anything sense training early this morning. He got back and laid down. He hasn't moved a muscle as far as I can tell." Zuko whispered.

"How long have you been watching the stalker?" Toph wondered.

"Akhult? Sense I left you guys this morning."

Just then a snow ball went whizzing thought he air and landed directly on the only unprotected portion of Akhult: his face. The poor lazy boy sat up and spit out snow and shivered angrily looking for the culprit. The others spied Sokka trying to stifle his laughter behind a neighboring hut. It looked like he was about to break something.

Zuko had left Sokka and Toph watching his competition while he decided that he needed to have another talk with Sir Chief Hakoda, again. "Sir, I—" He started, but Sir Chief Hakoda cut him off.

"Zuko, please. Can this wait until we get back to the hut?"

Zuko stopped walking, "No sir, it can't. I need to know the real reason why you disapprove of Katara and myself. I don't want to hurt either of you or break your family apart. All I want is her happiness, surely you can see that."

"Yes, I believe I can."

"Then why?" Zuko was at a loss of words so he just waved his hands around gesturing to the situation as a whole.

"Zuko…"

"Is it my nation?"

"No…"

"Is it the impending civil war? She will be kept safe. I wouldn't let anything hurt her."

"I know…"

"Then what is it?!" Zuko all but shouted.

"I can't loose her again!."

"Dad?" Katara stepped out from behind a hut, "Is that what you are afraid of? That if I choose Zuko then am basically choosing my own death?"

All Zuko could think of was, _they're so alike, it's almost scary. What have I gotten myself into?_

"I know that, Katara. It's just… I can't." Sir Chief Hakoda looked so pained with internal conflict that Katara seemed to forget her anger for a brief moment before storming off.

**Posted 1/15/14 **


	34. The Truth Comes Out

When Hakoda walked into his hut, he was smack-attacked by his own mother. "How. Dare. You. Make. Her. Cry." She said accenting each word with a smack to his head. "All. She. Wants. Is. Your. Approval. You. Idiot."

"MA'! Stop hitting me." He yelped.

Pakku was sitting on the couch laughing at his son, somewhat manically.

Gran Gran let up only to glare at Hakoda, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell them no, _**again**_!" She gave him another smack for good measure.

Sokka, who had a bad habit of listening in, appeared form around the corner. "As long as we are saying negative things, I don't want to be leader of the tribe." He flinched slightly cracking one eye open to look at his father.

Gran Gran stopped mid smack to gape at Sokka, "About time you came out with it. You go ahead and play or eavesdrop, whatever you want to do, I'll talk to glacier-head here." She finished her smack.

Sokka gave Gran Gran a quick hug before fleeing the scene, although he was probably still listening in.

"Are you really that blind to your children's desires?" Gran Gran asked in disbelief.

"I didn't think I was, but with all of this, I guess I am. How did I let that happen?"

"The war. You left and lost contact with them. I'm not saying what you did was wrong, but it's definitely the cause of all this mess."

"I know. Ma', am I pushing them away from me?"

"Yes." Pakku decided to but in.

"Shut up, you, and go do some laundry." Gran Gran scolded and glared at Pakku until he left grumbeling.

"Laundry?" Hakoda asked.

"He started trying to 'help' after the whole Zuko-in-the-kitchen incident. That's beside the point.

"You and your kids, first you need to have a long talk with Sokka about what he wants out of life because he obviously doesn't want to be chief. And Katara, you need to apologize for your childish behavior to both her _and_ Zuko. You should probably also give them your blessing."

"Katara mentioned something about Sokka earlier, she said the he could leave the tribe and become an inventor."

"I don't know much about that, but I do know that he wants to go to college. He once told me how he met a professor from Ba Sing Se University and now he wants to go. Tell me son, what makes Sokka special? Katara has her waterbending and she's a prodigy to boot. But what about Sokka?

"Sokka is smart and resourceful, he is of keen mind and sound body."

Gran Gran smacked him again, "That is straight out of the warrior's code book. Give me something other than warrior crap."

"But he's a good warrior. Look at how he took down that whole fleet of airships with only _two_ of his friends!" Gran Gran glowered at him so Hakoda started again, "Sokka is kind and dependable. When I got back, all I heard from the other women is that he was always there to help them and watch the kids. He is a loyal member of the tribe. He has a perfect sense of humor and the best son a father could ask for. He really is smart and thinks of things only crazy geniuses could come up with. Personally he's a mix King Bumi and Prince Iroh, crazy brilliant with the sense of a wise old man."

Sokka poked his head through the door flap, "Do you really think that Daddy?"

"I do, son."

Sokka ran into the room and hugged Hakoda tightly, "Thank you."

"Sokka, if you really want to go to this University then we'll make it happen. I support you in whatever you want to do in life. And I promise I will try to be more open and understanding."

Gran Grad hugged them both, "My boys, I love you."

"Love you too." Sokka and Hakoda said at the same time.

Gran Gran finally shooed Sokka from the room before turning to Hakoda again, "What about Katara? What are you going to do about her suitor_s_?"

"Nothing, I am going to let her take care of that."

"Stupid, the only two reasons why she is with the lazy-bum, is one you wanted her to stay here, and two this guy has some kind of problem that she thinks she can fix."

"Then what do you want me to do?" He complained.

"Tell her that Akhult is not her problem and to dump him like yesterday's old stewed sea-prunes."

"But—"

"No 'but', go and fix your relationship with her before she runs out of _our_ lives forever!"

"She would do that?"

"I believe so. And I think she's close too. Why can't you let her go?"

Hakoda sighed, "Because, sense the war has ended it's like my entire life is falling apart. I missed both her's and Sokka's childhood and now she's going to leave. I'm sorry, but I'm having an extremely difficult time accepting that things can never be like they were."

"So you can't get a grips on the fact that they are growing up? Well, I guess that makes sense considering that you went from having toddlers to the empty nest syndrome. This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that she is the spitting image of Kya, does it?"

"No, although she is just like her mother." Hakoda lied.

"No matter how much you don't want it to, I think it will always have something to do with her. The children are your last link to her, you don't want to have to loose that sooner than you have to." Gran Gran comforted him gently patting his back.

**Alright, I just want to say that I hate how Bryke stuck Pakku and Gran Gran together without any ceremony or reason other than "they were old lovers." It makes me mad to no end. I can't help but give the guy a little grief. **

**Posted 1/17/14 **


End file.
